The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to evaluate the properties of the fluids used in well drilling operations.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, cementing the well, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Various types of fluids are used in the oil and gas industry. Non-limiting examples include drilling muds, cement slurries, and stimulation treating fluids. Such fluids are typically pumped into oil or gas wells in known manners. It is desirable to know various characteristics of the fluids to determine how such fluids will act upon being pumped and placed in, or circulated through, the wells. For example, fluids used downhole are often exposed to unique conditions, including high pressures and temperatures.
Viscosity, elasticity, and consistency are rheological characteristics that sometimes need to be measured for a given fluid. Known devices used to test fluids for these characteristics include viscometers, rheometers, and consistometers. However, downhole pressures and temperatures may change the characteristics of a fluid. As a result, the fluid characteristics measured at the surface may be inconsistent with how the fluid behaves within the well environment. Fluids are typically chosen for an operation based on favorable properties, such as an ability to suspend particulates. It is therefore desirable to measure fluid properties, including viscosity, of a downhole fluid under downhole conditions before the fluid is placed in the well.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.